1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pressurized water closet that minimizes water usage incident to flushing yet maximizes waste extraction propulsion energy and reliability of the system.
2. Related Art
The herein disclosed pressurized water closet is an improvement over the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,698 issued Nov. 18, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,426 issued Nov. 8, 1994, as well as over the system disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/457,162 filed Jun. 1, 1995.
The basic components of a pressurized water closet are a water vessel, a flush valve and a flush valve actuator. The aforesaid components are generally installed internally of a conventional water closet. The pressurized water closet is energized by water pressure from a conventional fresh water supply system.
In operation, as the water level rises in the water vessel after flush, air internally of the water vessel is compressed. When water pressure in the vessel equals the supply line pressure or when it causes the pressure regulator valve to shut, in the event of supply line pressure greater than that allowed by the regulator, flow of water into the water vessel ceases and the system is conditioned for operation. When the flush valve actuator is actuated, the flush valve opens whereafter the compressed air in the water vessel pushes the water stored therein into the water closet bowl at relatively high discharge pressure and velocity, flushing waste therefrom with minimum water consumption.
Known pressurized water closet flushing systems have proved to be successful in the marketplace but generally exhibit one or more operating characteristics that can be improved upon. Specifically, propulsion energy that effects waste extraction from the toilet bowl is relatively inefficient; high or low pressure in the fresh water system may result in inconsistent operation; the volume of water discharged is inconsistent; there is no provision for internal release of water system pressure above design pressure; flush action is not independent of duration of flush valve actuator depression; closure of the flush valve upon the occurrence of low supply line pressure is not positive; the actuator valve is not self cleaning; there is no provision for varying toilet bowl refill volume, and there is no provision for the addition of disinfectant to the toilet bowl without compromise of flushing system integrity.
The pressurized water closet flushing system of the present invention solves the aforesaid problems. Specifically, the system exhibits a substantial improvement in waste extraction energy and in the consistency and reliability of the flushing action. The system uses a minimum volume of water upon discharge; provides internal pressure relief upon the occurrence of water system pressure above design pressure; has a flush action that is not a function of time of actuator depression; exhibits positive closure upon the occurrence of low supply line pressure; has a self cleaning actuator valve; and toilet bowl refill volume can be customized to meet application specifications. Moreover, the system exhibits minimal differences in water consumption at high and low water pressures; utilizes two internal back checks, a built in drain, an internal discharge port, and provides for the addition of disinfectant to the toilet bowl without compromise of flushing system integrity.
Yet another feature of the invention is that a water flow path is opened through the actuator directly above the flush valve cylinder to a disinfectant reservoir thence to the toilet bowl when the toilet""s manual flush valve actuator is depressed thereby injecting disinfectant into the toilet bowl.
The aforesaid features of the pressurized flush system of the present invention result in stronger and more effective extraction and drain line carry, cleaner bowls, fewer drain line clogs, no hidden leakage of water between flushes, and smaller sized pipe systems. The system of invention produces a flushing action which clears and cleans a toilet bowl while consuming less than one and six tenths gallons of water while meeting the highest municipal codes. The toilet bowl is emptied by one flush without drain line xe2x80x9cdrop-offxe2x80x9d common to many low water volume, or gravity-flow type toilets.
In operation, actuation of the manual operator creates a pressure differential across a flush valve piston disposed in a flush valve cylinder. The flush valve piston and a flush valve thereas move upwardly at a controlled rate.
Upward or opening movement of the flush valve permits water to be ejected into the toilet bowl from the water vessel under relatively high pressure effecting extraction of the contents of the toilet bowl. Flush commences simultaneously with manual depression of the flush valve actuator and is time controlled so as to produce a prolonged high energy surge of water which carries bowl waste into the sewer.
Closure of the flush valve is timed by the distribution ratio of incoming water to the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder and the water vessel. When the manual flush valve actuator is released, the fluid flow path from the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder to ambient is closed. At this point, a predetermined portion of the water supplied under pressure from the water supply system flows directly to the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder. The remaining portion of water supplied by the system flows to the main chamber of the water vessel. Prior to closure of the flush valve, water and a predetermined amount of disinfectant flowing to the water vessel passes therethrough into the toilet bowl thereby to disinfect the bowl and restore the water seal in the bowl""s trap so as to prevent sewer gasses from exiting through the toilet bowl. When the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder is filled, and the flush valve is closed, all incoming water is directed into the water vessel.
Water rising in the water vessel under regulated water system pressure compresses the air entrapped therein until it reaches either the line or regulated pressure of, as in a constructed embodiment of the invention, 30 psi, whichever occurs first. At this point, flow stops and the system is ready to be flushed again.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, both the water vessel and the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder are connected at all times, through the water pressure regulator, to the pressurized fresh water supply. Another feature of the present invention is that a minimum of 75% of the water stored in the water vessel is discharged at a flow velocity in excess of 20 gpm when supply line pressure is equal to or greater than supply line pressure. This feature results in superior bowl extraction and drain line carry of waste.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the flush valve actuator is hydraulically coupled to the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder. Thus, when the flush valve actuator opens a flow path to ambient pressure, water pressure in the upper chamber of the cylinder is instantaneously but silently relieved creating a pressure differential across the piston allowing pressure on the lower face of the piston to immediately bias the piston and flush valve upwardly to the open condition. The flow of water outwardly of the upper chamber of the flush valve is metered, so as to positively control upward movement of the flush valve piston. Noise is attenuated because the system is hydraulic as opposed to pneumatic.